Para que no digas que no pienso en ti
by MelStrange
Summary: El frío barbero Sweeney Todd decide recompensar a su vecina por su ayuda, de una manera algo extraña.¡Consiguiéndole novio! Nellie no piensa que él sea un cupido, más bien él debería ser el flechado. Pero las cosas nunca salen como se planean.


_DISCLAIMER: _Esto le pertenece a_ la sociedad londinense, _a_ Stephen Sondheim _y al amigo de un padre adoptivo de un primo de una tía de un compadre de un vecino de un hermano de un compañero de tragos mió,_ Tim Burton_. ¿Notaron el cercano parentesco? :B Casi y somos familia.

* * *

~Para que no digas que no pienso en ti~

**Momento loco. Si. En realidad no sé como podré hacerlo sin OoC. Pero tranquilos, que jamás haré esa abominación. Por ahora… ^^**

**El fic transcurre, basándonos en la película de Burton, después de la canción de "By the sea", después de ahí lo empiezo a cambiar todo, todito. No creo que sea comedia, mmm… no soy buena para eso.**

**En fin, lean, comentan y díganme que les parece :D, que quiero saberlo. Besos .**

**Mel.**

* * *

-He dicho, Sra. Lovett, una promesa, es una promesa y yo siempre las cumplo.

-Pero Sr. Todd, no cree que es algo…digamos ¿difícil?- Habló la Señora Lovett desde su asiento en una mesa.

Estaba ya cerrando cuando el señor Todd había entrado a la tienda y le había dicho de golpe su propuesta.

Al principio pensó que era una broma, pero como el barbero no era afecto a las bromas, luego lo tomó en serio, enseguida estaba totalmente atónita y estupefacta y luego no sabía si llorar o reír por la retorcida promesa que él le había hecho.

Ahora sabía que ella simplemente no quería nada de aquello y le dolía aún más saber que él ni siquiera quería escucharla, ¿Es que no entendía? Ya no sabía que más excusas darle para que desechara de su mente esa loca idea.

-Tonterías, con alguien como usted no hay quien se niegue.- Dijo el barbero en tono distraído, mientras en sus ojos se veía que planeaba algo.

La Sra. Lovett ocultó un sonrojo por el cumplido que él le había dicho casi sin darse cuenta. Estaba tan eufórico. Paseaba de un lado a otro, diciendo miles de cosas que ya ni le entendía. Nunca pensó en ver al frío y huraño Todd en una actitud tan rara y poco común en una persona como él.

Cuando empezó a mencionar de nuevo que mañana empezarían con la "búsqueda", Nellie Lovett hastiada ya de todo eso, decidió cortar por lo sano y decirle lo que pensaba.

-Sr. Todd, yo no quiero nada de esto. Voy a estar bien.- No pudo evitar pronunciar las ultimas palabras con un tono afligido y triste.

El señor Todd le había llegado con la proposición de ayudarla a encontrar a alguien. Alguien que estuviera con ella y cuidara tanto de su cuerpo como de su corazón cuando él ya no estuviera ahí. Cuando él se fuera.

Aquellas palabras que salieron de labios de su amado, la destrozaron por completo. Se iba.

Había conseguido que el juez Turpin volviera a creer en él, entregándole al marinero que se había querido robar a su protegida.

Convenció a Anthony de que se dejara atrapar, para después del asesinato del juez, sacarlo. Luego él muchacho se escaparía con Johanna y todo quedaría arreglado. Era un plan que no podía fallar. Al Bedel Banford se lo cargaba después. Tenía dos semanas antes de cumplir con su venganza para ayudarla a ella.

El primer jueves del mes entrante tendría la cita con el bastardo de Turpin para "afeitarlo". Una vez realizado su cometido se iría de Londres, lejos, solo.

Y como ahora le salía lo generoso y agradecido, le iba a conseguir un novio a ella, para que no dijera que no pensaba en su compañera y confidente de asesinatos. Según él, así sería una muestra de que reconocía la ayuda y atenciones que ella le había brindado.

Vamos, sabemos que a la señora Lovett no le importaba otra cosa en el futuro más que estar con el dueño de su corazón.

¡Por dios, lo amaba! Para su porvenir solo quería vivir junto a él. Felices. Nada más. Sin embargo, parecía que ella no figuraba dentro de los planes de Sweeney Todd.

El barbero al escuchar la evasiva de su vecina, gruño molesto. Seguía dando vueltas de un lado al otro de la tienda.

Él se ofrecía a hacerle un favor después de todo el tiempo que la trató mal. Se dignaba a tomar un poco de tiempo de su ansiada venganza para pensar en ella y ¿Como se lo paga? Rechazándolo.

Si lo que le prometía era lo que ella siempre había querido.

¿Quién entendía a esta mujer? Si se pasaba todo el santo día parloteando hasta por los codos, soñando y suspirando por una vida futura en el mar y acompañada.

Si, Sweeney Todd la escuchaba, a ratos. Antes de gritarle que lo dejara solo. Tenía que admitir que en ocasiones fue grosero con ella, pero ahora le iba a pagar.

Se daría a la odiosa tarea de buscar un hombre en todo Londres lo suficiente decente para ella. ¡Andaría de casamentero! ¡ÉL!, ¿Qué tanto más se podía rebajar? Y aquella mujer ni siquiera lo reconocía. Pero si era perfecto. La dejaría con un hombre que la cuidaría cuando él cumpliera con su venganza.

Venganza, dulce venganza. Pronto el maldito juez estaría bajo el filo de su navaja.

Inmediatamente una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro y posó su mano automáticamente en su fiel amiga que permanecía ajustada a su cinturón. Pronto…

-¡Señor Todd, Señor Todd! ¿Esta escuchando?-.

No, claro que no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de aquella pesada mujer que llevaba media hora tratando de convencer. Comenzaba a hastiarlo. Soltó un gruñido.

-Le he explicado el porque no quiero todo esto- Puntualizó la señora Lovett ya cansada.

-Me da igual lo que diga, ya verá que después lo va a agradecer- Habló molesto, desesperado y con ganas de irse a pensar en cosas mejores, como planear su venganza a prueba de errores.

Salió de la tienda, sin darle tiempo a su vecina de replicar.

Cerró con un portazo. Sin saber que había dejado a una panadera hundida en la más profunda de las tristezas.

...

No volvieron a verse el resto del día. Solo cuando subió la bandeja de la cena.

La había puesto en el tocador sin decir palabra alguna y luego salió. No le podía ni siquiera ver a la cara, lo único que retumbaba en su cabeza es que se iría, sin ella. Le interesaba un comino si él quería dejarla con un hombre. Ella no quería a nadie más, nunca podría amar a ningún otro que no fuera Sweeney Todd.

Hasta cuando Toby le preguntó preocupado por su estado, no pudo fingir por mucho tiempo que solo se trataba de un agudo dolor de cabeza. Era más que eso.

La realidad le golpeaba dura y lentamente. Esa que le gritaba que su querido nunca estaría con ella, que nunca le iba a querer.

No pudo evitar las lágrimas llegada la noche, en su habitación.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había llorado por aquel hombre. ¿Valdrían la pena? Poco le importaba.

Solo sabía que él no estaría con ella.

* * *

**Vaya, creo que el final salió un poco más triste de lo que hubiera querido. Ahorita Mrs. Lovett esta en depresión.**


End file.
